chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Trees
I decided to put a few Family Trees by Nintendogamemaster here. Clayton Family The first known figure is Jesse Clayton, who with a woman named Arabella Howard had two children: John Sydney Clayton(Born 1835) and William Cecil Clayton I(Born 1836). William Cecil Clayton I first married Patricia Clarke Wildman. He had three children with Patricia Clarke Wildman. William Cecil Clayton II(born 1864), Amanda Eugenea Clayton(Born 1871), and James Clark Clayton(Born 1880). Patricia Clarke would pass away upon the childbirth of the later. William Cecil Clayton I later married Edith Appledore(born 1869), Duchess of Holdernesse in 1880. With Appledore he had one son, Arthur Clayton(1891). John Sydney Clayton rebelled against his father´s position as duke by turning to socialism, sometimes using the alias of Trefusis. He married Agatha Darcy (documented as Agatha Wylie sometimes, such is the case of George Bernard Shaw´s An Unsocial Socialist) and had one child, John Clayton, whom, much ironically, also rejected his father´s socialist views. John Sydney Clayton/Trefusis had once met Sherlock Holmes during the incident of the Hounds of Durbvervilles, while he was working as a cab driver. John Clayton married Alice Rutherford and had a child, who shared the name with his father. The whole family was onboard of a ship, where they were marooned by mutineers, before the ship was destroyed by a storm. Everyone assumed they were dead, thus allowing William Cecil Clayton I to take the title of Duke Greystoke. Unknown to anyone, John Clayton´s family was alive. Alice died in childbirth. The Mangani gorilla tribe, a more intelligent species of gorillas. John fended off the tribe from taking shelter in the family's self made treehouse with his revolver, leading to the Tribe's leader, Kerchak, killing him. Kerchak then left the bodies side by side. A female Mangani named Kala, stumbled into the treehouse and discovered the abandoned baby, whom she named Tarzan("White Skin") and rescued from a Jaguar named Sabor. Tarzan grew up among the apes. William Cecil Clayton I would later find out that the minister that had married him and Patricia Clarke Wildman, was a fraud, thus none of his children would be able to inherit the title. This lead William Cecil II to led a life of poaching while Amanda Eugenea would oversee the family´s industries. James Clarke still had hopes of inheriting the title, though such hopes would banish in 1891, when Edith Appledore gave birth to Arthur Clayton. James Clark (documented as James Wilder in Dr. John H. Watson´s The Adventure of the Priory School) attempted to kidnap Arthur to force William Cecil Clayton I to change his will, these plans were thwarted by Sherlock Holmes himself. James Clark later escaped to Australia. James Clark would be motivated from this event to devote his life and that of his son to fighting evil. He changed his name to Clark Savage Sr and married Arroxane Larson. They had a son, James Clark "Savage" Clayton(born 1901). James Clark went to great measures to see to it that his son was extraordinary, including tutoring under Sherlock Holmes and hiring Hugo Hercules to kill several beings that may have posed adversaries for him later in life. Back with Tarzan, during his childhood, he started displaying some amazing feats, as he uncovered the legend about a mysterious creature named the Zugor, it turning out to be just a grumpy aging ape that screamed to fend off predators. In his youth, around his teens, Tarzan battled and killed Sabor, leading to a jealous Kerchak (which for some reason Disney´s adaptation named him Tublat in the animated series, to challenge Tarzan. Tarzan was able to kill him with his father's knife, though he was wounded in the struggle. A few years later when Tarzan is 21 years of age, a new party is marooned on the coast, including 19 year old Jane Porter, the first white woman Tarzan had ever seen. Tarzan's cousin, William Cecil Clayton, unwitting usurper of the ape man's ancestral English estate, was also among the party. Tarzan spied on the newcomers, aids them in secret, and saves Jane from the perils of the jungle. Among the party was French naval officer Paul D'Arnot. While rescuing D'Arnot from the natives, a rescue ship recovered the castaways. D'Arnot taught Tarzan to speak French and offers to take Tarzan to the land of white men where he might connect with Jane again. On their journey, D'Arnot teaches him how to behave among white men. In the ensuing months, Tarzan eventually learns to speak English, as well. Tarzan frequently returned to the Jungle and the Apes, having difficulty simply abandoning his old life. He would find himself in confrontation with two of his own relatives. The first was his older cousin William Cecil Clayton II, who joined Jane and her father on one expedition, initially to study the apes but he actually planned to hunt them and bring some animals back with him to England. He was killed during a fight with Tarzan when he fell, while vines were trapped around his neck resulting in an accidental hanging. Clayton's younger sister, Amanda Eugenea Clayton, believed her brother had been murdered by Tarzan and orchestrated a scheme to kill him in revenge. When Tarzan saved her despite being on the verge of death from a poison she had drugged him with, she realized Tarzan did not kill her brother and apologized. Tarzan forgave her. Tarzan would eventually marry Jane Porter. Their son was named John Clayton but took the Ape name of "Korak". Around the first world war, James Clarke Clayton Jr, now known as "Doc Savage" broke out of Camp Loki during the First World War and became an adventurer with five assistants, though he would not begin his adventures officially until the 1930's. His adventures would continue until he was trapped in the Phantom Zone in the 1950's. Uno/Utonium Family The Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill and their mother lived in America and repeatedly fought against the Kids Next Door, as well as prohibit anyone from tasting their delicious birthday cake. And when the KND sent an operative(Numbuh Nineteenth Century, who was a "Century Baby" or a child born at the beginning of every century, an immortal child, though he would be decommissioned nonetheless), inside their house to steal the cake recipe, they had rigged a trap to take out all of the operatives present. This would be known as the Alamode. All agents were thawed out eventually but were now well over 13 and as a rule had to be decommissioned, including Numbuh Nineteenth century, his immortality being a KND secret). In their adults years, at least one of the triplets would have a son who became Grandfather, the greatest evil of his time, forcing all children to work in his tapioca factories. He went on to have four sons, Monty, Benedict, Dominic and Eugene, Grandfather for a time ruled supreme in England through the use of a strange ability to transform anyone he touched into zombielike elderlies capable of, like father, infecting anyone with a single touch. Grandfather was a member of the Black Hat organization and also may have based his moniker on Ingsoc's Big Brother persona. His abiltiies allowed him to rule England and even defeat several national superheroes. Monty, Grandfather's oldest son, discovered the Book of KND, an artifact left behind by the KND before they were largely destroyed by the Triplets and Grandfather. Monty led a rebellion against his father and defeated him, ushering in a new age of the Kids Next Door. Dominic and Eugene changed their name to Utonium to prevent association with the Supervillain Grandfather. Benedict went the opposite direction and took the nickname "Father", becoming a Supervillain after somehow gaining Pyrokinetic abilities as well as some shapeshifting, while Monty stayed in England where he had found a wife, who would give birth to their son, Nigel Uno. Dominic Utonium, now living in America, had little interest in Science until the time travelling villain Mojo Jojo , attempted to kill him and he was rescued by his future daughters, the Powerpuff Girls. Dominic began to study science, eventually he took a trip to Japan on a pilgrimage of sorts to discover more about his own ancestry, specifically a Prince who's name was lost to the ravages of time but some records give the name "Jakku". Dominic's brother Benedict made this trip possible, having relatives there loyal to him, which would come to include "The Interesting Children from Beneath the Mountain, which would serve as enemies to the KND. Utonium visited the site where the Prince is said to have slain the demon Aku and discovered a strange Black Substance which he took samples of. Upon returning to his home in Townsville, California, Professor Utonium mixed the chemical with the Mutant Gene, creating what he dubbed "Chemical X". Professor Utonium realized that Townsville had a Supervillain problem. it was inconveniently placed near Monster Island and there were no native superheroes. Utonium set out to remedy this. The result was the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium were superpowered children. Despite a rocky start in which they destroyed Townsville in a game of tag and were tricked into aiding Mojo Jojo in his schemes, the three were accepted as Superheroes. There are some records of what could be considered ancestors to the Powerpuff Girls such as three prehistoric figures, three that operated coal based machinery, and a girl which indirectly caused the death of a Magician, but these are likely ancestors through the Uno family. As the Powerpuff Girls grew older, they each chose to go in separate directions. They had effectively been "born" with five year old bodies and so did not age for some time until they're physical age and actual age were closer to each other. When that happened, the three had different ideas of where to take their lives. The Powerpuff girls had met Dexter Milo Cavenaugh by this point. Blossom and Dexter began dating, following an incident in which Mandark had kidnapped Blossom. Dexter's family included his late sister Dee Dee, killed in a tragic battle between Dexter and Mandark, and his mother and father. His father of which is believed to be the cousin to Utonium's college roommate Dick Hardly. The other girls have thus far only had brief relationships. Bubbles, and for that matter all the Girls, had a crush on the Rowdyruff Boys when all six were teenagers but it never amounted to anything more. Buttercup had an instance where she was thought dead after a battle with Mojo Jojo, suffered amnesia and resumed a relationship with Ace of the Gangrene Gang. This was only temporary until she regained her memories. The Uno family moved to the United States as well within a few years. Monty Uno, who had amazing foresight as the newly crowned "Numbuh Zero" secured several precautions before submitting to being decommissioned, including the building of the Sector V Treehouse over the Uno home. He also forged documents suggesting that in his own altered memories, it was a family home, preventing his own decommissioned self from wanting to leave. From this point on, as if to make up for the creation of evil, most members of the Uno family would perform heroic traits. Benedict's own children were members of KND in the form of Sector Z, and efficient members, possibly the KND members best in Combat. However, they kept their family a secret. When Benedict discovered their activities, he forced them into a Delightfulization chamber, when something went wrong and they became permanently "delightfulized". Not even they remembered their own identities. Only one member is unknown. The rest are Bruce, David, Lenny and Constance. Sector Z was deemed missing and fell into legend. Nigel Uno became a member of the KND, specifically Numbuh 1, leader of Sector V within his own treehouse location. His team includes Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan Jr, the son of now famous Castaway Hogarth Gilligan(Numbuh 2), who was the first mate of the SS Minnow and was stranded on an island along with several others. Kuki Sanban(Numbuh 3). Wallaby Beatles(Numbuh 4), and Abigail Lincoln(Numbuh 5). Nigel's cousin, the daughter of Eugene Utonium, is also a member of KND as Numbuh 10. Sector V's main rival was the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. and Benedict in his identity of "Father". Nigel eventually discovered his familial connection to Numbuh Zero, Father, Grandfather and the identities of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane as Sector Z, who he would end up causing the death of in a final battle that resulted in the Children falling to their deaths. Numbuh One was made aware of the Galactic KND and joined the, though he was seen launching a GKND assault on Earth. Several Possible futures have been glimpsed by members of the KND, but it is debatable if these will come to pass. Nigel Uno's exgirlfriend Lizzie Divine, was discovered to be an alien, and was last seen working against him. In a simulation, Nigel Uno's son was named Shirley "Veego" Uno, or Numbuh 1,600. Sparkle Family Prior to her banishment, Luna sired several children, though none were born Alicorns. This line resulted in the Unicorn Persnickety, who would marry the mare Dainty Dove(also spelled Dane Tee Dove). The result of this union was Prince Blueblood. Blueblood is Celestia's "great great great great great great great great great great great (and probably even more greats) nephew, about 52 times removed, roughly speaking."(Lauren Faust's own comments) He is both a Prince and a Duke. A combination of having been born into Royalty and Celestia treating him and his family well, perhaps out of guilt over Luna's banishment, resulting in a Spoiled Prince. He was primarily close to Princess Cadence, who nicknamed him "Bluey". The Element of Harmony wielder and fashionista Rarity attempted to seduce him, having admired him for some time but their first meeting during the Grand Galloping Gala was a disaster due to Blueblood's lack of chivalry. When Twilight Sparkle became an Alicorn and thus a Princess, Prince Blueblood was nearly convinced into attempting to assassinate her one month into her ascension, but was convinced against it and exposed the conspirators. Evidently Luna discovered this plot and caused Blueblood to have a nightmare where he saw the consequences of his actions.(The Assassination of Twilight Sparkle). Blueblood also surprisingly averted a crisis between Equestria and Yakyakistan when Shining Armor could not.(IDW Comics). Night light and Twilight Velvet were Unicorns living in Canterlot. They have both demonstrated traits of being thrill seekers. Twilight Velvet is an author, having published several books and winning at least one "Daring Do Award" named after the popular Book series. She has also published several Daring Do books with Ak Yearling's permission, introducing her daughter to the books. They had two children: Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor. Twilight Sparkle's magical abilities were awakened because of the explosion of the Sonic Rainboom, causing her to hatch the baby dragon Spike. She thus became Celestia's student when she calmed Twilight down. Shining Armor meanwhile rose in the ranks and became Captain of the Royal Guard. Twilight Sparkle, as Celestia's student, gathered the wielders of the Elements of Harmony and defeated many villains, the first of which was Nightmare Moon. While destroyed, a portion of the Nightmare Moon entity survived, later possessing Twilight's friend Rarity for a brief time. Twilight was kidnapped by a cult, intending to sacrifice her to summon the Nightmare entity. She was rescued but the ritual partly succeeded, resulting in the creation of the young filly Nyx, whom Twilight adopted. Twilight eventually married the Royal Guard Flash Sentry, while Spike married the Dragon Smolder. Shining Armor married Princess Cadence. When King Sombra was defeated and the Crystal Empire freed, Cadence and Armor were sent there to assume control and were widely accepted by the liberated Crystal Ponies. In the Crystal Empire, their first daughter was born, Flurry Heart, named after a freak Snow Storm which occurred after her birth. They would later have a second daughter: Skyla. Rainbow Dash Family Rainbow Dash's family as Pegasi native largely to Cloudsdale. They are al quite prideful of Rainbow Dash's accomplishments. Dash's Uncle Rainbow Blaze supported her interest in the Wonderbolts and claims to have "taught her everything she knows". Her parents Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles are also extremely supportive, basically being huge fans of their daughter. Rainbow Dash, as a Filly, produced the Sonic Rainboom, a massive shockwave that altered the lives of five other ponies that would become her closest friends later in life. She also produced two variations of a "Double Rainboom", the first was two systematic Sonic Rainbooms(IDW Comics), while the other was while under the affects of a potion which boost her speed and was a much bigger Sonic Rainboom that devastated Ponyville and briefly sent Dash into our Universe. Dash had another encounter with this universe when she was magically de aged and sent back in time. While she was discovered, years had passed for Dash and she had been adopted by this point. Her memories were restored and she returned to Equestria. While acting as the wielder of the element of Loyalty(though both her and Applejack speculate that due to Twilight's haste, she bonded the wrong elements, accidentally swapping those intended for Applejack and Rainbow Dash). Dash achieved her dream of Joining the Wonderbolts, and eventually succeeded Spitfire as their leader. Fluttershy Family Before going into this family tree, we must first discuss the entity Discord, a being of pure chaos. Discord was childhood friends with Celestia and Luna, meeting the two while they were exploring the land after their parents had told them to hide in a cave during what was a battle that appeared to wipe out all other Alicorns. Discord's species was that of a draconequus, a feared reality warping race. because of this Discord hid while Celestia and Luna were discovered and became loved. Tired of hiding, Discord attempted to warp Equestria into a chaotic realm but the Two Sisters used the Elements of Harmony to turn Discord to stone, where he would remain for thousands of years. Now onto the Fluttershy family. Harpo Mark was perhaps the most outgoing of the family. His daughter Posey Shy and even her husband Gentle Breeze were both kind and timid people who lived simple lives. They had two children: Zephyr Breeze and Fluttershy. Fluttershy befriended Rainbow Dash as a young age and they became close friends, this extended to Gentle Breeze and Posey Shy, who thought of Rainbow Dash almost as a surrogate daughter. It was indirectly through Rainbow Dash that Fluttershy discovered had a knack for Animals. This led to Fluttershy becoming the wielder of the Element of Kindness, one of the Elements of Harmony. This led her to battle Discord when he broke free from his Imprisonment with the other Element Wielders.While free Discord, altered reality, including creating a pony named Screwball, who would remain after Discord was imprisoned once again. The Elements were not used against her for the fear that doing so would kill her, since she was magically created. Screwball briefly helped free Discord, thinking of him as her dad, but Discord was imprisoned once again. Celestia discovered Tirek escape his imprisonment and arranged for Fluttershy to attempt to reform Discord. She succeeded, though Discord betrayed Equestria to Tirek, before he was betrayed himself. Tirek was defeated. Discord and Fluttershy eventually married and had two children. The first of this was Screwball,who had ceased to exist during Discord's second defeat. She was now reborn as an actual daughter of Discord. As a filly, Screwball joined the Cutie mark Crusaders. As a teenager she fell in love with Mothball, Queen Chrysalis's offspring and intended successor. Pie Family The Pie family are Rock Famers and live a lifestyle similar to the Amish. The eldest is Haymish Quartz, who has little interaction with his family. He visited the town of Ponyville during the "Mirror Pool Incident" in which an army of magically created Pinkie Pie clones descended on the town. One of them wrapped itself around him, giving the impression that he had a pink beard. Haymish's daughter was Cloudy Quartz, who married Igneous Rock Pie. The Pies had four daughters of various personalities. This included the aggressive Blinkamena Limestone Pie and the shy Inkamena Marble Pie. Neither of these two siblings have any known children. Marble Pie had am attraction to Big Macintosh, but they never pursued it do to the possibility that the Apple and Pie families may be related. The sisters Maud and Pinkamena "Pinkie", however did marry. Maud, who studied rocks, married the Stallion Mudbriar. Pinkie gained her cutie mark upon seeing the Sonic Rainboom and vowed to make people happy. She left the farm and, after inspired the young stallion Cheese Sandwich to do the same. Pinkie moved to ponyville and was chosen to wield the Element of Laughter as one of the Elements of Harmony. She would meet Cheese Sandwich formally and eventually they married, having a son named L'il Cheese. Rarity Family Rarity was born in Ponyville to Unicorns Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles. She has a younger sister named Sweetie Belle. Rarity became the element of Generosity and helped defend Equestria. She was briefly posessed by the Nightmare Entity, becoming Nightmare Rarity before being freed. She would eventually open several Boutiques in Canterlot and become a successful Fashionista. Sweeitie Belle would marry her childhood friend Button Mash. Rarity evenutally married Applejack, something which also occurred with their Human World counterparts. Apple Family The Apple Family is quite massive. For the sake of brevity only direct members will be shown here. Granny Smith was present for the founding of Ponyville as a filly along with her family. She was a teenager when a rivalry began between the Apple family and the Pear family that persisted for years and included many members of the family. Granny Smith had two children. The first was a daughter named Sunfire Gingergold, who lived away and is only seen at family reunions. She married a farm pony named Oregon. They had three children, Ginger Gold, Apple Clobber, who stayed in Ponyville for a while following a Family Reunion, and Braeburn, who resides in Appleloosa and eventually married Little Storngheart, the daughter of the Chief of the buffalo. The other child was Bright Mac. Bright Mac fell in love with Grand Pear's daughter, Pear Butter. They had three children, Big Mac, who married Sugar Belle, Applejack, the element of Honesty, one of the Elements of Hamrony, though it is speculated she may have accidentally been swapped with Rainbow Dash. She eventually married another Element of Harmony, Rarity. Finally there was the youngest sister Applebloom, who married Tender Taps, who she met while helping him perform at a dance recital. Glimmer/Sunburst Family Equestria is an alternate reality, formerly located on Earth, the land of the Houyhnhnm was transported to this plane and ended up influencing it. The subject of this particularly family tree is a group of magical prodigies. The first Generation consists of Stellar Flare and Sunspot, the parents of Sunburst and possibly Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer's role is not clear. She by her own admission does not remember her past and even asked Princess Twilight Sparkle to look into it(Equestria Girls Holiday Special), but her relationship with Sunburst is the most likely theory. It is speculated that Sunset and Sunburst are twin siblings, with Sunset being born with the ability to perform magic, which would have belonged to Sunburst had he been a lonely child. Sunset became Celestia's Personal Student and was in many ways adopted by Celestia. One day, Celestia took Sunset to the Mirror Of Erised. This mirror was an ancient object that showed one's heart's desire. It had been moved there to prevent it from falling into evil hands, Wizards like Dumbledore believing it would be safe in the largely peaceful land of Equestria. It had been studied in the past by the Equine Wizard Starswirl the Bearded before his disappearance. He created two mirrors which functioned as portals(one to the Human world and one to Equestria counterpart to our world's "Mirror Universe"). In the mirror Sunset saw herself as an Alicorn and became obsessed with making this a reality. She began to argue and rebel against Celestia while becoming power mad. This led to Celestia expelling her. Sunset knocked out the guards escorting her out and searched for the Mirror of Erised. She found another mirror and leaped in, entering the Human world. She discovered quickly that her age was somewhat halted and she seemed to not age past the body of a teenager. Celestia had the mirror moved elsewhere, and as condensation, promised to arrange for her brother Sunburst to be accepted in Celestia's School should he also discover a talent for magic. Sunset presumably spent her first years in the human world learning as much information as she could, being fortunate that the Pony language and English appear to be the same. Sunburst was childhood friends with Starlight Glimmer, another childhood prodigy. For those unaware, when Equines reach a point in their life, they often experience an event leading them to discover their main talent, resulting in the appearance of a tattoo-like Cutie Mark. In Sunburst's case this was magic and when this was discovered, Sunburst was sent to Celestia's School for gifted Unicorns and his family moved to allow this. Starlight was saddened by this absence and initially trained in magic to attend as well, but entered Celestia's school a few years too late. Starlight gradually developed a Cultlike way of thinking(sometimes compared to Communism), finding an isolationist village and discovering a way to remove Cutie Marks, which also warped the mind of the pony this was performed on. While this was initially done willingly, it soon became akin to Mind Control. The young unicorn prodigy Twilight Sparkle became Celestia's student after hatching the Dragon Spike. When she was reaching around 15 in human years(though weirdly closer to 25 in Equine years), Celestia sent her on a mission to Ponyville, seemingly under the pretense of setting up the Summer Sun Celebration, but actually to prevent the return of Celestia's own banished and demonically possessed Sister Luna, aka Nightmare Moon. She did so, recruiting the ponies Applejack, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Ranbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity. These six ponies obtained the Elements of Harmony, mystical artifacts used to banish evil, freeing Luna from her demonic possession. This group became the De facto protectors of Equestria, collectively known as the Elements of Harmony and also "The Mane Six". Many more threats followed, including Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings and King Sombra. This events were actually tests from Celestia to determine if Twilight was a worthy successor. She eventually rose to become a Godlike Alicorn. Twilight's coronation was to occur in the newly liberated Crystal Empire, following King Sombra's defeat. The mirror portal leading to the human world was preparing to open, doing so every four years. Celestia, viewing Sunset's current position as a form of Self imposed exile, invited her, hoping she was willing to mend bridges. Sunset was aware of the element of Magic, having originally been intended by Celestia to wield it to defeat Nightmare Moon as Twilight would do. During another opening of the portal, Celestia sent Sunset a journal allowing conversation between the two. Sunset instead insisted on meeting with an agent of Celestia and chose Flash Sentry, a royal guard recently promoted from Canterlot. Sunset had actually made plans to steal the element of Harmony, believing it to be hers. She enrolled in Canterlot High, which was near the portal, and, disguised as an interviewer, was able to deduce the most likely candidates to wield the elements(the human counterparts to the other members of the Mane Six minus Twilight). She intentionally ruined their friendship to prevent them from assembling against her. Sunset dated Flash Sentry's human counterpart for a time and won the title of Princess of the Fall Formal Three Times. The next step was the actual theft. The portal was left open and unguarded by Celestia, so Sunset may return when she chose. She took this time to steal the portal but was tackled, the Element of Harmony, now embedded within Twilight's crown, flew into the portal with Sunset pursuing soon after. Due to time differences between universes. The Element of Harmony was found by the Human Fluttershy and mistaken for the school's own near identical Crown for the Princess of the Fall Formal. Despite, Sunset's attempts, Twilight was able to befriend the human counterparts of the Mane Six and they assisted her in defeat Sunset for the Crown. She then resorted to stealing it, but upon putting it on was transformed into a monster she herself referred to as "A Raging She-Demon". The Demonic Sunset was capable of transforming others into Demons as well and intended to lead an army of Demons on Equestria. It is debatable if this would have succeeded given the power of the three Alicorns of Celestia, Luna and Cadence. Sunset had met Luna's human counterpart but not her Alicorn self. She also had the ability to demonically transform the human Celestia and Luna, who would possibly become Alicorns. Regardless, this plan was stopped because the Element of Harmony empowered Twilight and the Human Counterparts of her friends into defeating Sunset. Sunset's defeat and humiliation led her to have a change of heart. It is unclear if this was legitimate or a result of the Elements of Harmony, a weapon which normally destroys evil, altering Sunset, but either way, Sunset's change of heart proved to be genuine. The Human Elements of Harmony discovered that they were capable of transforming into a semi human and semi pony form, channeling the latent magic from the Elements of Harmony. The group formed a band called the Rainbooms. Sunset would prove herself when she defeated a threat by the Dazzlings, a group of immortal Sirens, which would have enslaved many and defeated the Rainbooms had it not been for Sunset's interference. She also gained magical abilities from the Elements of Harmony residual energy, which helped to prove that she had truly changed. Sunset became the main guitarist for the Rainbooms. She gained more power when she became the host for the Cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force. Starlight's Village plan was ended by the unexpected arrival of the Wielders of the Elements of Harmony, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity,Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy, who was already expressing an interest in joining the cult, did so under the pretense of acting as a spy, discovering and later exposing that Starlight was faking having had her cutie mark removed. Starlight fled and was able to avoid capture despite a long chase. Starlight spent sometime spying on the Elements of Harmony and eventually discovered a spell capable of brief Time Travel, powered by a stone table known as the Cutie Mark that was located in princess Twilight Sparkle's castle. Starlight used the spell and transported herself, Twilight and the Dragon Spike to the past, and then the present, creating several alternate realities and dark futures before Twilight was able to convince Starlight to stop and willingly go back to the present. Starlight officially became Twilight's student, this was easily done since she was not a well known criminal outside of the Elements of Harmony and the Princesses. She was also forgiven by her village since most of the Cult members had joined willingly before later regretting their choice. While Starlight and Twilight battled, Sunset and the Rainbooms engaged in a competition with the Rival school Crystal prep, of which Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart was a member. An attempt to study magic by this Twilight resulted in her transforming into a demon like Sunset had, more powerful, but less evil. While Sunset's demonic transformation had greatly increased her evil, Twilight's was more obsessed with curiosity and knowledge. Sunset was able to defeat her and then.calm her down. This Twilight would end up transferring to Canterlot High, growing primarily close to Sunset for several reasons, namely being the only member to not have known Sunset as a villain, as well as the trauma of the transformation. Sunset and the Rainbooms defeated several enemies, mostly humans weaponizing Equestrian magic such as Gloriosa Daisy, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush,Vignette Valencia, and the Hun Chiu Pop Band K-Lo and Su-Z of the band PostCrush, which Sunset is a fan of. The battle with Gloriosa Daisy also led to the Rainbooms gaining what is essentially superpowers, Sunset gained the ability to touch people and basically read their minds by viewing their memories, similar to the abilities of David Dunn. Like Dunn she has also demonstrated Super strength by crushing a coal into a diamond, though this could be the Phoenix force granting minor reality warping abilities. Sunset was also a minor local celebrity after her and the Rainbooms saved the production of a film in the Daring Do franchise, a film series based on the writings of aged explorer AK Yearling, based on her own adventures and that of her grandfather Henry Jones Jr, her father being Mutt Williams. Sunset has several hobbies which had made her a minor celebrity. This includes being a gamer and Buzztuber, usually playing games such as Tirek's revenge. She is also speculated to be the famous but anonymous Street Artist Flanksy. This would explain several aspects of Flanksy that are known, such as starting off doing works that were antagonistic or anti authority, before shifting to doing works for charity. She may harbor a dislike for a certain Major American company, given the creation of the mock theme park/art piece Dismalland. Starlight's first mission as Twilight's pupil corresponded with the birth of Equestria's first natural Alicorn(Celestia and Luna predate the founding of Equestria, while Cadence and Twilight were not born Alicorns but became ones later). Her first mission was reconnecting with Sunburst, who had moved to study the newly returned Crystal Empire. He had fallen into a state of near poverty, as his talent for magic extended only to knowledge and not casting or performing. This knowledge helped resolve a crisis that emerged from a powerful storm caused by the newborn Alicorn. He became a Magical advisor as a result. While travelling with Trixie, Equestria wa sinvaded by changelings, forcing Starlgiht to lead a team of "secondary characters" consisting of herself, Trixie, Discord and the Changeling Thorax. The group overthrew Changeling Queen Chrysalis and she fled, Thorax became the new leader of the Changelings. Sunburst and Starlight eventually married, despite Starlight having dated amateur magician Trixie Lulamoon. They sired a daughter, Luster Dawn, who became Twilight Sparkle's second Personal student after her mother Starlight. Heartstrings Family Lyra primarily grew up in Canterlot before moving to Ponyville. She is the relative of a long line of powerfully magically gifted unicorns. As a young age, she discovered a magical wardrobe leading to the human world and befriended a young girl named Persephone. This event started Lyra's lifelong fascination with humans. Shortly after this she met a young filly who she named "Bon Bon". She is a childhood friend of Twilight Sparkle.She works as a musician but is also best known for an obsession with Humans and everything about them, even briefly turning into a human while studying Anthropology. Because of her friendship with Twilight, she was chosen by Princess Cadence to be a bridesmaid. This turned out to be a trap and she was mind controlled by Cadence, who was actually the Changeling Queen Chrysalis, along with her friend Minuette and Tinkleshine. She was eventually freed with no lasting effects. Bon Bon I was a Pony who enjoyed baking and was constantly seen eating. She came from a large family, having one older sister and four younger siblings. She kept a diary which she kept her secrets in, and dreamed of becoming a fashion model, though she initially didn't reveal this out of fear that she would be laughed at. She was also susceptible to motion sickness. Spinner was Bon Bon’s skating partner in a dance roller skating competition. They were disqualified for eating while being judged. The two adopted a young renegade Changeling. To sedate the Changelings desire to feast on love. The two created a chemical compound that can be mixed within baked goods. The Changeling's identity was discovered by the organization S.M.I.L.E. who, in addition to keeping her secret, recruited her as an agent. When the young filly met Lyra, she chose to take the name "Bon Bon" after Lyra called her such, and since it happened to be her mother's name. The two separated for a while, reuniting years later. As an adult, The Changeling was known as Sweetie Drops and proved a competent agent, until a battle with a creature known as the Bug Bear, which Sweetie Drops defeated and imprisoned in Tartarus. The Bug Bear broke free of S.M.I.L.E. containment in Tartarus, cutting a swath through several agents. The surviving agents told Sweetie Drops that S.M.I.L.E. was being shut down and she was sent to the town of Ponyville, assuming the name Bon Bon after her mother. The Bug Bear's sense of smell allowed it to discover Bon Bon regardless of disguise and it eventually tracked her to Ponyville. The Mane Six battled the creature and defeated it with Sweetie Drop's help, though she concealed her involvement. In the process, Bon Bon's girlfriend, Lyra learned her girlfriend was a former spy. Bon Bon was informed that S.M.I.L.E. had survived and rebuilt. In exchange for not having her memory erased, Lyra became an agent of S.M.I.L.E. as well. ((OOC Note: Midnight Rapsody belongs to Ponymaan)) Category:Characters